The Swords of TyRhainia
= =The Swords of TyRhainia= # A tale of Terra-Prime featuring the Adventures of # Captain Jason Gullivar annd Commander David Greystone # by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Prologue Captain Jason Gullivar’s personal log.Tellarean Worldplate. =I’m making this log,being myself and partner Commander Ulyseas Greystone,in we found ourselves upon such a fantastic adventure,we both both we to leave a record of such,piticular events,as recorded by both combadge com systems and recorded into our utility belt comlinks*1.Unlike some individuals,upon Terra-Prime warrior princes and members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,We did not have use of Guider Gem technology.We have rely on older ,standard com systems here in Telluria.= For those,who do not know and now,I wish it to be told,myself and partner were dispatch,by way our international subterrainean transit system mono railway to distant regions of our world.We were sent to inspect distant and derilick sub shuttle transit stations,where reports have back to Tellarean Central Command.I say,our world and not the worlds,as other planetary inhabitants might call them,because my world was not the only world known to our exisance. My first recallection of my world began ,as most people was at the age of four or five,living in West Roxburrough,, a neighborhood in Boston, Massachusetts,.It wasn’t until years later,that my father John Clayton Gullivar was the revalation.,that we-being myself,my father and mother Mercedes,that The Tellarean World Plate,was one of many-thousands of such artificial worlds,savaged from thousands of alternate worldlines.They were-mostly Terran in origin threatenned by some immenant danger,such as a supernova,asteroid collition or other great disaster.My world-my Earth,known as Tellar,was threattened by destruction from a Gravis-Rho,a kind of ancient doomsday machine,operated by a race called the Titans.Big ,arrogant heads,in armor.Long story for another time.Anyway,a bunch of time hopping guys called the Atlanteans,along help of the Sidarean Preservers and our local time travelling agents called the Time Stalkers mirgainted our whole civilaztion-lock .stock and cities to areticial habitat.The plate,a kind of disk,enclosed a transparent dome,that similates day and night for inhabitants,and pretty much simulars the same condition of our Tellurean homeworld. The United Kingdoms of Telluria,represented a looseknit association of many nation allies frpm the United States of Amerindia-my country,to the United Kingdoms of Great Britainia,Corsica and Burgundy-my ancestors.My partner and best friend Commander Ulyseas Greystone also seems to share kindship to least the first three nations,as far he’ll admit.The United Kingdoms,had yet-even here gotten over their Old World,petty territorial desputes and that made even stranger,now that they were a multy conglomerate of many salvage and colonial worlds from across temporal space. Ulyseas Jonathan DavidGreystone was born in Royal Oaksk, Michigan,of the near midwest of the United States of Amerindia .Ulyseas Greystone-a distant descendant to the imfamoius and legendary Trongaroth/Metrone War hero Admirel David Greystone,was the son of Alice Louise (née Pickens) Greystone, a homemaker, and Lord Carter Newton Ulyseas Greystone,second wife.Lord Greystone- an amateur adventurer inspector,who travelled about the Tellurean World and a bit other surrounding plates nearby,including Pangea,Arcadia,Caprona and the Jovian world.with older brother, Don, and an older half-brother, Michael Renny Greystone.-son of Lord Carter Newton Ulyseas Greystone’s first wife Joanne Carrigton. Greystone Ulyseas Greystone's unusual education,like myself led us both into careers with the Royal Rangers,in service of the good old USA Calvery.Greystone,followed his two older brothers into the United States of Amerindia Rangers-Calvery Service late.Commander Greystone’s experience travelling the Telluria world,plus the several ones surrounding it.He had scoutting skills,to make an expert tracker.Greystoke,also seem to have an understanding of other cultures about our world and the worlds surrounding it. We had both spent service,up through the ranks of the service.Despite his rank,Commander Greystone was older,but somehow through luck and courage,plus sometimes stupid luck made the rank of captain before he did.We had spent time,fighting against the WyKhombai Tribes,who lives among the Mid West and Southern Territory Hills.The WyKhombai also dwelled among the subterrain worlds that existed below our world.Whole tribes of the WyKhombai Tribes could move across the dessert plains,like a silent wind blowing across the night-silent,but deadly to all they felt was a enemy of their kind.Their civilation,a loooseknit gathering of towns,city and teepees,here and upon our homeworld,was met with white settlers,who,I mayself sadly claim kinship,whereas my partner Ulyseas Greystone,once claim kinship,somewhere with some great grandmother,Meramonee Wildbow,on his great father Colonel Jonathan Greystone’s side.The WyKhombai Tribes had long ago saw few white as honorable.Most saw the United States of Amerindia was usurpers to the land,here and as well as upon the old Tellar homeworld.Some saw,them as liars and bigots,not worthy of honor or goodwill.Murderer of villages -women and children both.Our treaties between the two only tenuous at best.The United States looked on the WyKhondai,as primative savage.A vast territory of ignorant brutes,with little civlized costums and religions,based on ancient,eons old fear and stuperstition.Stuperstitions-a contraction of stupidity and superstition-a slang used my people to describe the long,held veiws of the primative.The United States of Amerindia,had strange belief a kind of manifest destiny,they called,were once it.The belief stated that ones nation,should the land from sea to sea.Anything that got in the way,should destroyed ,tricked or removed, So as it was,certain militant tribes of WyKhombai,led by one Warchief Alexander Blackcloud felt that seizing control of certain subshuttle stations of the United States of Amerindia.Blackcloud,as others of his kind-Buck Redcloud and Jeramiah Whitecloud ,apart the Southwest WyKhombai Nation,Council agreed with this and did whayever they to force more freedom of living space among the Greater Western Territories.9 had a saying’’What was once ours-will be ours again.’’What was once ours-is our again.’’meaning take our lands and we will fight to take them back until we win them back again. Threatenned Tellarean Central Command,felt this could be.Rumors ofcertain offworld influence by the Taurons and other Lords of Darkness had made sure,they could no peace between the WyKhombai Nation and the United States of Amerindia..They sent out calvery unites out to inspect sub shuttle stations,that had lost contact with the Tellarean Central Subshuttle Command and see if,if any were control by the WyKhombai.Stupidly,the USA Army had,because of lack of men,to inspect those out of contact stations,in teams of only two men.The Rangers,not for lack of courage,desided to live this and do their duty,as the Old Texas Rangers,did in that Great State,here and their upon the old homeworld,to go it,as the old motto claimmed ‘’One route-one Ranger.’’ ‘’Jase,you know they only send idiots like ourselves because expendable,and other brother Don often tells me. Well,I Don’t have a brother-just half sister living,I thnk in New Philadelphia.And I never listen to her only any subject.Well,mosty everything.It was her,that got to join the service-instead of coming an actor and muscian-like I wanted for a while my teens.Chicks like those kind of guys. You women into hairy,dirty bums,who never seem to have jobs.My oldest brother Mike said real women like the guys in uniform. And wasn’t Mike the one who retired,after he was only guy along your brother Don,found themselves surving a WhyKhombai raid in the Arizona Hills? Ok.ok.Mike got an WyKhombai arrow in right tigh and Colonel Donald Greystone dragged across the dessert,wounded and bleeding...until found an old hidden Tauron Outpost,located in a disserted cave.The two found a jump point and leaped close into a dessert miles away.They were,might I add to found by a calvery squade from Fort Carter. “”Your point....””Jason Gullivar,responded waving a Sarcom Hand Sensor over a Southeastern Subterrainean Subshuttle Transit System Control Terminal.The SSSTC often scattered,such Control boxes about the Shuttle Control Stations and tunnel systems. “”Despite all,women still like the uniform. Didn’t Mike and Don retired afterwards marrying their girlfreinds . OK.Don settled done with Judy Robertson and Mike was already married,did take desk job,after his wife Dainna urged him too. ‘’And you’ve just proven your own point,only send idiots like ourselves because expendable,. So why do you do.? The same as,I’m hoping to urne a big pay,after surving god and county,then attratch the attention of some beautiful female. And so I keep telling you.I’m glad your finally listenning. Lots aluck,if we trapped down by WyKhombie Platedwellers,werer dead “We’ll get out.of here. Well,that better be soon.’’8said.He was gazing his Jason Gullivar- Ulyseas Greystone prepare youselves The Great Nordic Warrior stared down upon me. ‘'Shack’’he said.Neither of us,did not understand ‘’Shack?’’I repeted,looking over Ulyseas Greystone. Suddenly,the huge warrior withdrew a long,lance pole.with upon it’s end held a silvery pole about four inches.He quickly,ignited it with a small stud upon the weapons mid section.A low hum issued for the from lance and the tall mounted warrior quickly jabbed me upon my upper right chest muscle.A sudden,quick pain shot out of the area and spread outward.I cried out in pain. ‘’What the hell was for .’’ “”Wait,Jason..I think I understand where we are. “’Shack Kundu’’ Ultseas Greystone spoke gesturing to his chest,by punding upon his heart area’’Barracktue.’He continues with another gesture,waving with right,same hand palms outward and high above his head.””Gorn Chotta.’’ The tall man staired down upon Ultseas Greystoneand myself.He smiled. “”Shack ?’’I responded and the tall rider hit again with long,humming pole.More waves of pain and pleasure spread out the impact point. ‘’Shook Condu Berigai.’’He said and placed his lance back into the great horses holster.With he turned,then waved to others behind.Without words,the rest of strange,tall calvery began to turn their mounts and move back across the sand dunes,that they came. “’And how I get hit by the shock pole and you don’t. You repeted the shack,without the proper response to a Clan Calvery Commander.As one a TyRhaineans protected ones-the lesser people.He socked you as a means of punishment.’’ And how do you know this ?I asked ‘’I know who these guys are and where we are.Remember,I had sometime among the outer plates beyond Telluria. And where just is that ?’’Again I responded. TyRhainia.’’That was a dialect of ancient Sidairean,that the TyRhainean use to strangest upon their land.Shack means ‘’Hi or Hello.’’.“’Shack Kundu’’means Hello,My friend. Added with a gesture over ones heart pounding upon it.Barracktue.’I come in peace,said a kind hand held above my head.Gorn Chotta.’’means I seek santuary. And ’Shook Condu Berigai.’I asked ? “”That I’m not sure.My father spent some among the TyRhaineans when me older brother, Don, and an older half-brother, Mike spent time when was ten.I think Shook Condu Berigai means Welcome,Freind come or something. I hope so over might mean Wecome slave,come Oh great. Zho Dhann Gharr City,gentilemen-capital of the TyRhainean Empire,on North Amrhann.Khorvas Khell proudly stated.My homeland,by the way.’’ A huge monolithic Walled City sat before us.surrounded by a myirad of multi tents and smaller stone walls.Several high towered bridges surround the great city,like a huge soider web.Ground traffic.moved to and fro the city,to smaller towns and cities surrounding the Greater City.There was a myiad of air travellers moving about the cities air travel routes,floatting about the great tan and silvery towers. ‘’The city was named after General Zho Dhann Gharr-a great military leader,led the TyRhainean rebel armies against twine threat of the Old World Pathark Empire and it’s sister power the Lorquisk Empire,to it’s eastwest.’’ The TyRhainean society was a harsh civilization,that dated back an Earth-a world,someways not unlike my own in other ways very differently.Both worlds were similar,we harsh worlds.Heavier to such degree,to evoled men of slightly denser bones and heavy muscular bodies,that gave us the Tellurean and TyRhainean alike an advantage over lesser evolved creatures could survive. Yet,the TyRhaineans told us,that they come from an Earth,those distance from the sun and axis tilt made summers much hotter and winters much colder our own.The original TyRhainia,had their society a harsh,cruel warlike one,whose struggle for land and natural resourse a nessessary.If a TyRhainean male and female,could full his or her weight,they became a liablity to the tribe-as they refered to the smallest society unite,that used other the House or Houseclan.Groups of tribes,thus made up towns,villages and cities or community.Each TyRhainean community was devided up into 25 separate community.These great cities,are thus devided into large ones-nations or kingdoms.And those kingdom united into greater kingdom or empire.Thus we have the make up of what comprises the TyRhainian Empire. TyRhainean Clans choise to everyone,not the sole property and duty of one family,but the whole.tribe.The TyRhainean only that it up each warrior-each House Clan to prove itself worthy to the existance of the greater civilization around it.By careful breeding and other means,such advance medical practices-only the greatest,strongest are allowed to breed.TyRhainean warriors are judged by the tribes Twenty Warchiefs.-whose tribe comprises twenty thousand warriors of various occupations-some warriors,others traders,merchants ,Other professions,were handled by the lesser ones,like myself and Ulyseas.Those cannot,can sent into exile,to live among the lesser ones communities-what the TyRhaineans call those like myself and Ulyseas Greystone.In worste cases,outcast TyRhaineans are executed by various methodes-trial by combat in the TyRhainean Arena,felt be far way,for a warrior,to prove his warriors mantel one last time. Looking upon the maps of much of TyRhainia,Three major continents that comprises the major landmasses of the worldplate.Several smaller ones,were scattered about various parts of the globe.The Sidarian Preservers and Osirhon Terraformers,so apt at preserving and providing the TyRhaineans with world exactly as had once inhabited.It was a hrsh,struggling world,but that bred their kind and what an environment,that the proud TyRhaineans prefered to breed their warrior civilization. Surrounding,was a single Great Sea.The sea fed water into a vast network of canals and riverways,that crisscrossed the continents everywhere-up one way and downward another way.The rivers and canals would gather into large inland seas,located at various locations.There the TyRhainian Cities were found.Here was the seaports and spaceports of this artificial world.These canals were a marvelious way to carry water and water traffic major centers of TyRhainia civilization. Com Systems data Library; *1Utility Belt Comlinks;Universal Translating,hand held or utility belt attatched recording and communication unite.A small,cylindrical tube,used to link up various data systems-Sarcom Comlink badges,used to activate systems,handheld Sarcom commication phones-one to one communication devices,Sarcom tactical macroscope contacts-covert optical data systems,Sarcom Macroscope Visors or Goggles level 12 optical data systems -,as second to second record logs. Old World;TyRhainean Slang for anything that refers to Old Eastern Eurackean Continent,that comprises Pathark Empire and it’s sister power the Lorquisk Empire,to it’s eastwest.The Great Yango Imperial Realm,to far east.and the Great KyrKhonan Empire to Mid East Pathark Empire and it’s sister power the Lorquisk Empire,to it’s eastwest.on 6’’ the Lorquisk Empire,of 6 The Great Yango Imperial Realm,of 6,sometimes also refered to as the Imperial Yang Empire Great KyrKhonan Empire Mid Eastern Dessert nation of 6 The Khone Empire Personal life Jason Anthony Michael Gullivar was born in West Roxbury, a neighborhood in Boston, Massachusetts,Tellurian Worldplate. He is the only child of Mercedes Gullivar's first marriage. She divorced Jason Anthony Gullivar's father, John Clayton Gullivar an auto-body-shop owner,[2] when their son was six months old.[3] When Jason Anthony Gullivar was three, he and his mother relocated to the West Coast where she found work as a featured singer.[4] After a year and a half, they returned to the East, eventually moving to New York City, where Jason Anthony Gullivar grew up.[3][4] Jason Anthony Gullivar's ancestry is Irish ,English and Italian,[5] He has one half-sister, Mary Chestaro, from his mother's second marriage to Thomas Chestaro, a r. His half-sister is pursuing a career as a singer under the name of Mary C.[4] Jason Anthony Gullivar uses the name Anthony, rather than Michael. He transposed his first and middle names when he entered show business because another actor name Jason Anthony Gullivar was already a member of the Jason Anthony Gullivar attended St. Hilda's & St. Hugh's School of New York before moving on to Manhattan's Professional Children's School. Jason Anthony Gullivar began his acting career at age eight and continued throughout high school. "I did not go to college," he has said, "but I'm an avid reader in the ongoing process of educating myself."[7] Through the 1980s, Jason Anthony Gullivar's mother managed his career, eventually relinquishing that role to her second husband.[4] Jason Anthony Gullivar is committed to aiding at-risk youth through his literacy program, The Jason Anthony Gullivar Literacy Club, in association with Chapman University.[8] The club provides an opportunity for the students to improve their literacy skills by exploring genres not typically used to enhance literacy, such as films, music and lyrics, scripts, and novels with audio. Following family tradition, Jason Anthony Gullivar is pursuing his other passion, music. He is the lead singer and songwriter for his band, Jason Anthony Gullivar ,